themarvelearth31389rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin Nelson
Franklin "Foggy" Nelson is the best friend of Matt Murdock and a thirteen year old sophomore at North Clinton Public High School. ' Description Appearance Foggy is 5'02" with a broad build, and is a little chubby. He has sandy colored hair and green eyes. He dresses simply and comfortably, though he also has a desire to be "dapper", and has a particular liking for canes and top hats. Personality Foggy is witty, fun-loving, and sociable, yet intelligent and serious when the situation demands it. He has a big heart and tries to be everybody's friend, though most people write him off as a nerd and a weird kid. And he ''is a weird kid. But he likes who he is, and won't compromise that. He has good self-esteem and loves to watch movies. He loves computers and weird, twee hipster music. He is easy going, not succumbing to stress easily. He has always been the sort of kid to follow the rules, and believes those rules are there for a reason. Fairness is very important to him, and he dislikes systems that are unbalanced or unfair. Dislikes people who take advantage of other people. Biography Background Foggy was born the son of a simple butcher named Edward Nelson and Rosalind Sharpe, a ruthless attorney from New Jersey. He was abandoned by his mother early on, and his father was left to raise him. Growing up, Foggy rarely ever saw his mother, instead being raised by his father and his stepmother, Anna. Growing up in Hell's Kitchen, Foggy was always a bright young man and he excelled in school from an early age. He had an academic rivalry with Brett Mahoney that lasted until 6th grade, when he was bumped up three grades and skipped right to high school. Foggy learned some skills working at his father's butchery, and while his parents expect him to take over the business eventually, he has bigger dreams. In the summer of 2016, Foggy attended a Theater Camp and developed a love for acting. Appearances Defenders Volume 1 * '''Chapter 3 - ''"The Devil's Due" '' Relationships Jessica Jones A new girl at school, Foggy sits with her in their psychology class. He thinks Jessica is super cool and brave, as she stuck up for him when Mac was teasing him and he has become somewhat attached to her and wants to be her friend. Mac Gargan Foggy's bully, Mac is really the only person that Foggy routinely tries to avoid. The older boy teases him relentlessly, calling him "Piggy Nelson" and subjecting him to a number of embarrassing pranks. Matt Murdock The two have been best friends since Foggy started high school. They seem like an odd pairing, but it works. Matt appreciates that Foggy doesn't treat him like he's fragile, and Foggy appreciates Murdock seeing him as an equal. Character Information Notable Items N/A Abilities/Powers * Acting * 'Brilliant Intellect ' * 'Computers ' * 'Pop Culture Knowledge ' Trivia * All of his favorite bands are weird, underground hipster bands he finds on Youtube. The indie-punk band Dazzler is a particular favorite of his. * Speaks with a lisp. * Has a HUGE crush on Debbie Harris. * His favorite drink is lemonade. Dislikes carbonated drinks in general, and especially dislikes the taste of Mountain Dew. * As of the moment, he wants to be a writer and work on video games. * Afraid of clowns, sharks, and electric eels.